Pêcher Originel
by Florineige
Summary: Je m'apelle Hermione, Hermione Malefoy, mon nom te fais peur ? Alors tremble, tremble devant ma vie, devant ma fuite, et prie pour qu'Harry comprenne, et que de nouveaux il m'accepte...
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** _Florineige_

**Disclamers : **_Le Monde d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K Rowling et à la Warner Bross. Je ne tire bien évidemment aucun profit de mes écris. La chanson qui apparaît à la fin du chapitre appartient au groupe Evanescance et se nomme My Immortal._

* * *

**- Prologue -**

* * *

_Courir , courir sans jamais s'arrêter. Courir pour fuir. Courir pour ne pas mourir._

On était le 25 décembre et il l'avait encore battue, jusqu'à sang. D'un geste fébrile la jeune femme passa sa main souillée de sang sur son ecchymose a l'œil droit. Un sanglot lui étreignit la gorge. Comment avait-elle put en arriver là ? Tout ça pour une vulgaire attirance. Tout ça pour l'amour de l'interdit.

Epouser Draco Malfoy avait été la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, et elle en avait conscience. La seule chose de bien qu'il lui avait donné était son petit garçon. Mathéo. Hélas atteint d'une maladie du cœur le petit garçon était mort a 7 ans. C'était a ce moment là que tout avait dérapé. Il s'en était pris a elle , la rendant responsable de tout. De la mort de son fils. De sa vie gâché .

Pourtant Hermione s'était toujours tut. Supportant en silence, se taisant, supportant le poids des convenances. Mais aujourd'hui ça avait dépassé les convenances. Cette nuit de Noël il avait faillit la tuer. Comment avait-elle put ? Pour lui elle avait craché sur son propre sang, sur ses parents , sur ses amis. Elle les avaient tous renié. Avec un soupçon de nostalgie elle ressassa ses vieux souvenirs avec Harry et Ron. Des années de bonheurs.

Puis le vide, le néant, seul l'espoir d'un fils la ramenant a la vie.

Elle revoyait encore ses grand yeux gris innocent , ses cheveux châtain affreusement mal coiffés. Sa peluche , son conte préféré… tout. Cette fois-ci elle ne put réfréner les larmes qui lui brûlèrent les joues et , aveuglé elle buta contre une branche. Satané foret.

Avec un effort surhumain elle se releva en prenant appuie sur ses mains. Hermione réprima un frisson de douleur quand pour la première fois elle observa ses mains. Griffées, rougies par le froids, les ongles sales et rongés.

Un moment elle songea a resta là , a se laisser mourir , ce serait tellement plus facile. Cette idée était si tentante si… séduisante. Un instant ses yeux se perdirent dans l'étendu de neige qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Un souvenir jaillit alors dans son esprit. Elle avait alors 16 ans et l'insouciance qui accompagnait ces années là était encore présente. Des éclats de rires retentirent dans ses oreilles et, en l'espace d'un instant elle crut revoir devant ses yeux Harry qui lui courait après avec la ferme intention de la bombarder de boule de neige.

Non ! Non, elle ne se laisserait pas abattre par Draco Malfoy , elle ne se laisserait pas tué comme ça. Elle ne mourrait pas comme ça. Et au prix d'un effort surhumain elle se releva et se remit a courir, sautant pour éviter les racines slalomant entre les arbres. Le cœur battant, animé d'un dernier et fol espoir.

_Courir, courir pour ne pas mourir, courir pour fuir…_

Et, soudain un sortilège frôla son oreille. Quelques seconde plus tard un hurlement retentissait.

" Granger ! Mon amour de Sang-de-Bourbe, reviens ! REVIENS !"

La dénommée Hermione ne put retenir un sanglot horrifié, c'était Draco. Draco et ses chiens de chasse qui la poursuivait. La peur sembla lui donner des ailes, Hermione était non seulement plus légère que Draco mais aussi plus agile. C'est ce qui la sauva car au détour d'un énorme chêne la jeune femme distingua en dessous d'une pente périlleuse ce qui lui redonna un dernier soubresaut d'espoir. Une voiture filait lesquatres phares allumés.

C'était sa dernière chance. Son dernier espoir.

Une musique country jaillissait d'une fenêtre grande ouverte. Derrière elle se tenait Draco arrogant, fier, rendu fou de douleur.

" Tu n'as pas le choix mon coeur," susurra t-il , son haleine alcoolisé se répandant dans l'air. « C'est soit moi, soit la falaise »

Hermione se retourna doucement les larmes glissant le long de ses joues. Malgré ça elle lui adressa un sourire sincère a travers ses larmes.

"Alors adieu Amour…" chuchota t-elle avant de basculer en arrière.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave_

Le corps d'Hermione heurta violemment le sol granuleux et s'arqua comme une poupée de chiffon, tandis qu'un hurlement de bête blessé secouait Drago. "Tu n'as pas le droit m'abandonner, reste là ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait..."

_I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Son corps semblait être guidé par les fils d'un marionnettiste devenu fou, le cri de Draco accompagnant sa chute, le vent faisant dansé ses cheveux

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Puis le cri se tut et le corps arrêta de sauter, il ne fit plus que rouler... rouler a une vitesse vertigineuse.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

Au loin le vent apportait encore la chanson country de la voiture qui ne tarderait pas a passé le virage de la falaise.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Puis le corps arrêta de rouler et dans un craquement sinistre atterrit sur le béton . La jeune femme avait triste allure, le sang collant ses cheveux, mais une lueur d'espoir demeurait dans ses yeux grands ouvert.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Et a ce moment là les phares de la voiture rencontrèrent un bras, puis une jambes et enfin un corps entier et ensanglanté.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

Et le bruit caractéristique d'un freinage non contrôlé ébranla la nuit si silencieuse. Et la voiture s'arrêta a quelques centimètre du corps de la jeune fille. Un bruit de portière se fit entendre, puis ce fut au tour des bruits de pas. L'inconnu se précipita devant ce corps.Il ne vit pas la longue silhouette blonde qui surplombait la falaise, une bouteille à la main, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Non, il était bien trop occupé à détaillé la douce personne allongée,et un seul et unique nom lui vint a l'esprit...

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

"Hermione !"

* * *

_Et bien voilà… dans deux jours le deuxième chapitre arrivera, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je carbure au review et au critique constructive ;)_

_Florineige_


	2. Triste Vérité

**Disclamers :** Rien n'est à moi à part l'intrigue, le monde d'Harry Potter est la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling. Et je ne gagne bien entendu rien à part des review ;)

**Note de l'auteur :** dix reviews ! whoua je n'y croyais pas ! ;) vous êtes géniaux ! Les réponses sont au bas de ce chapitres, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Pêcher Originel **

_Triste Vérité _

* * *

« Est-ce que vous croyez que c'est grave docteur ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. C'est une fille très forte elle s'en remettra. Ce qui est le plus important c'est son état psychologique Harry… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

Hermione aurait voulut faire taire ces voix qui lui transperçaient la tête. Elle sentait qu'on avait posé une mince couverture contre sa peau. Elle sentait aussi la danse infernale des flammes qui jouaient à ses côtés. Elle se sentit tout de suite mieux.

Qu'importe ou elle était, elle était bien.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu chaud. Au Manoir il n'y avait pas de chauffage, et le feu était de couleur qui était de couleur verte – anti-Gryffondor jusqu'au bout – ne la réchauffait pas, il n'était pas fait pour réchauffer, mais pour :

« - Décoré Hermione, depuis la nuit des temps le feu est comme cela chez les Malefoy, tu t'y feras. Je m'y suis bien fait moi. »

La voix de Draco, froide, mélancolique, triste résonna à ses oreilles. Elle ramena ses jambes contres son torse, elle voulait oublier. Elle voulait _L_'oublier. Ou peut être pas…

« Elle a été battue, c'est indéniable. Des ecchymoses plus ou moins récentes lui couvrent tout le corps Harry plus la chute qu'elle a eu... Elle risque de s'en sortir avec des séquelles psychologique. »

« Elle est forte, Olivia, plus forte que tu ne peux le penser. »

Cette voix... Cette voix lui était familière, comme ce feu qui ronflait à ses côtés cette voix la réchauffait. Peut être bien plus que tous les feux du monde. Mais à qui était-elle ? Ou était-elle ? Seule des sonorités sans paroles lui arrivait au cerveau, déformé, incomprise par un esprit fatigué, un esprit torturé.

Hermione sentie quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés. Mais rien de plus. Elle se sentait partir. Quelqu'un retint un juron et elle entendit des pas précipité.

Elle ouvrit délicatement les yeux, pour le refermer de suite. Une lumière lui brûlait les yeux. Elle n'était plus habituée à la lumière, au fond de son abyme, le soleil ne perçait pas. Seul le désespoir apparaissait à ses yeux. Elle sentit que la personne à ses côtés remuait.

« Granger ! Granger réveille toi ! Tu ne dois pas dormir ! Réveille-toi ! »

Hermione sentit qu'on la poussait. Non, les ténèbres paraissaient bien plus attirantes, bien plus... envoûtante. Sombrer pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Sombrer et expirer... Mourir, ne plus souffrir...

« GRANGER ! »

Tellement attirantes… Sombrer… Sombrer. Sombrer !

« MIONE ! C'EST HARRY !"

Harry, Mione ? Harry ? Elle se redressa brutalement ses yeux s'ouvrant de terreur. Elle sentit l'air revenir dans ses poumons et inspira comme une noyée.

« Harry ! »

Ses petites mains attrapèrent une chemise qu'elle serra comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle sentit la personne se tendre à son contact et se dégager.

« Ron ! »

« Occupes toi d'elle Olicia, je vais les prévenir qu'elle s'est réveillée… »

La voix était froide pour ne pas dire glacée. La porte claqua et Hermione sentit une personne s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Calmez vous… »

« Harry ! Ron ! Draco ! Matheo ! Mon fils ! Mon fils ! »

« Chuuuuuut, ce n'est rien vous êtes en sécurité. »

Doucement Hermione se calma en la présence de la personne. Sa respiration revint peu à peu à la normale et elle arrêta de crier. Elle sentait une main courir le long de son dos et elle se laissa aller contre l'épaule de la personne. La couverture avait glissé, révélant son corps nu.

« Ça va mieux Miss Granger ? »

« Non, »grogna Hermione d'une voix rauque.

« Ou avez vous mal. »

« Nul part. »Répliqua t-elle froidement en se reculant brusquement.

« Alors pourquoi vous… »

« Je ne m'appelle pas Granger, mais Malefoy. Hermione Malefoy. »

Le médecin tout d'abord surprise acquiesça et se leva. Hermione put alors la détailler à son aise. Assez grande et élancé, de longs cheveux blonds attachés en un chignon, les traits d'un ange. Elle était belle. Elle était un Ange.

Hermione était démon, ses cheveux avaient noircit jusqu'à devenir ébène contrastant avec ses yeux noisette, bien que plutôt petite elle s'était refroidit au contact de Draco. De ses yeux émanaient fierté, de cette arrogance propre au Malefoy, ce narcissisme. Hermione Granger n'était plus son nom. Hermione Granger avait disparut, depuis bien longtemps.

La jeune femme se redressa avec dignité révélant au docteur un corps parfait.

« Je veux des vêtements, »commanda t-elle d'un ton froid.

« Je vous les apporte tout de suite, les votre étaient déchirés et sales. Je me suis permis de… »

« Que cela ne se reproduise plus Docteur, »

« De quoi ? balbutia la jeune femme.

« Ne vous permettez plus jamais. »

Hermione s'avança tel un prédateur ses yeux habités par une sorte de folie, les flammes dansant sur sa peau nu. « Plus jamais ». murmura t-elle au docteur paralysé.

« Ou suis-je ? » Le ton était sec, impérieux.

« Résidence P-Potter » baragouina le Docteur en se tordant les mains.

« Et vous êtes ? »

« Olivia, Olivia Longdubat."

Les sourcils d'Hermione se haussèrent et elle eu un rictus méprisant. « Ainsi donc, vous êtes la femme de ce cher Neville… »

« Tout à fait, » répondit hautainement Olivia.

Hermione arqua un sourcil mais s'abstint de toutes remarque désagréable. Elle laissa la femme de Neville quitter en hâte la pièce et lui lança un regard venimeux. Elle n'aimait pas cette femme, elle l'avait vu craquer, elle l'avait vu pleurer. Hermione détestait cela, elle avait trop de fierté. D'un pas sensuel elle alla se rassoire sur le canapé, toutes ses blessures ne la faisaient plus souffrir. Peut être était-elle un bon docteur finalement ?

Elle en profita pour détailler la pièce, simple mais tranquille, cette demeure appartenait certainement à Harry.

Harry, elle était si heureuse de le revoir !

Comme pour répondre à ces attentes la porte s'ouvris sur… une petite-fille âgée d'une dizaine d'année. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux indisciplinés – les mêmes que Harry. Ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'émeraude – les yeux de Harry. En fait elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à Harry au goût d'Hermione…

« Qui es tu ? »demanda froidement Hermione en se relevant.

« Bien le bonjour Madame Malefoy, mon nom est Lily. Lily Potter. » La filette esquissa une révérance maladroite. "Papa m'envoie vous portez des vêtements… comment a t-il dit déjà. Ah oui. Décent. » Et avec un sourire malicieux elle déposa une robe noire simple et usée ainsi qu'une cape assortie sur un tabouret qui traînait là.

« Aurevoir Madame. »

Bien après que la porte se soit refermé Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas, Harry avait une petite fille… Donc une femme ! Ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça ! C'était, c'était horrible ! Il l'aimait, elle est personne d'autre ! Il lui avait dit avant que… avant qu'elle ne choisisse Draco.

_« Hermione est-ce que je peux te parler ? »_

_Hermione avait levé les yeux au ciel et soupiré, elle allait être en retard au rendez vous de Draco. _

_« Oh tiens Harry, tu es là. Je suis désolé mais ça ne peut pas attendre, j'ai rendez vous… »_

_« S'il te plait ! C'est… c'est très important. »_

_Hermione retint un soupir de frustration. Qu'avait-il encore ? Harry lui, la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Qu'elle était devenue belle… Si belle. Tellement belle. Ces derniers temps, elle avait changé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Le temps était venu. Harry avait l'impression que s'il ne lui disait pas maintenant. Il al perdrait à jamais…_

_« Je… Je t'aime. J… je sais bien que c'est le dernier jour ! Je sais bien que la plupart des garçons te courrent après, que tu vaux dix fois mieux que moi, mais… Je t'aime et je n'y peux rien ! » _

Hermione avait sincèrement eu de la peine pour lui, elle le revoyait encore tortiller sa cape.

_« Harry, je suis sincèrement désolé. Mais je suis déjà avec quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aime… »_

_Harry avait sursauté, ses yeux vert s'étaient considérablement aggrandis et il avait cessé de tortiller sa cape._

_« Qui… »_

_Hermione avait grogner. Elle allait vraiment être en retard à son rendez vous !_

_« Avec Drago Malefoy, maintenant tu m'excuseras mais je dois y aller. »_

Hermione se rappellerais toujours de la douleur qu'il y avait eu dans ces yeux vert. Depuis ce temps, elle n'avait plus jamais revu ses amis. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant… Elle enfila à la va vite la robe limée et posa sur ses épaules la vieille cape avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

Sans elle la vie avait continué, Neville marié, Harry avec Merlin savait qui avait eu un gosse. Et Ron, Virginia elle le savait déjà, maquer à Blaise Zabini elle avait réussi à le ramener « du bon côté » comme Severus Snape. Elle voyait régulièrement Ginny. Blaise et Drago étant des amis d'enfance, bien que ces derniers temps, Drago n'ai plus reçu d'ami dans leurs vaste demeure... Hermione avait toujours un peu jalousée Ginny, parce queGinny voyait pourtant souvent sa famille qui avait finit par accepter. Elle avait même crut comprendre que Ginny et Harry étaient resté ami et que Blaise se montrait sous un jour nouveau. Et la naissance de leurs fils Charlie Zabini, en l'honneur de Charlie Weasley qui avait trouvé la mort dans une attaque de Mangemort, avait fini de réconcilier toute la famille. Mais elle n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé avec Ginny… Ou du moins pas de ça.

Sans elle la vie avait continué, ils avaient cessé de l'aimer, ils l'avaient détestée. Pire que tout ils l'avaient oubliée. Arriverait-elle à se réintégrer ? L'accepteraient-ils ? Pourrait-elle reprendre sa vie passé la ou elle l'avait laissé. L'avenir lui dirais, lui apporterais les réponses en temps voulut.

Et brusquement la porte s'ouvrit sur le silhouettes que ceux qui autrefois avaient été ses amis.

Hermione se leva frémit et inspira, elle aurait besoin de tout son courage pour faire face au lions… Son destin était entre leurs mains, revenir chez Draco ou rester ici pour toujours ? Mmmmh… Quelle bonne question...

* * *

Et voilà ! Mais qui est la mère de Lily ? Lol, vous verrez bien ;). Maintenant les RARs !

**Sika.sika :** qui a dit que Drago était méchant ? ;) juste malheureux, tu verras qu'il n'est pas réellement méchant au fil de l'histoire. Contente que tu me détestes pas ;) j'espère que la suite de plaira toujours ! bisous et merci pour ta gentille review !

**Lana51 :** bien le bonjour ô fan de smaville ( je me trompe ? ) merci pour ta review ! Bah la voilà la suite ! bisous !

**DarkMione :** mdr avec ton pseudo ça m'étonne pas ;) je suis hyper contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite, et la fin te plairont tout autant ! ah oui je voulais te demander, tu préfèrerais que ça se termine mal ou bien ? Juste pour savoir si t'aimeras ou non la fin, j'ai une chance sur deux ! lol bisous !

**Tcheuer Teufel : **loooooooooool ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire, t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas du tout nul en review, bien au contraire ;) ça m'a fait très très très plaisir, comme toutes les reviews d'ailleur ! pour les paroles d'Evanescance c'est venu tout seul, du fin fond de mon cerveau ( peut t-on appeler _ça_ comme ça ? ) décérébré, il y en aura aussi au dernier chapitre. Bisous et miciiiiiii pour ta review !

**Hillary :** ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh non faut pas avoir les larme au yeux sinon je vais pleurer aussi ! lol, et bien je suis désolé mais au fur et à mesure de l'histoire et bah ça va pas s'arranger…. J'ai un penchant sadique ;) sincèrement ça me touche que mon histoire te touche ( ? ) merci merci et merci encore ! groooooooos bisous !

**Shadowgirl92666** ta review m'a bien fait rire !c'est parce qu'il est malheureux ! mais Hermione a été très heureuse avec draco fô pas croire ! bon c'est sur qu'après la mort de leurs fils ça a pas été la joie mais bon… lol y a que moi pour inventé des situation pareil ! ;) et oui en lus tu avais raison, c'était Ryry…… ahhhhhhh Florineige bave sur son clavier lol en tout cas mwa j'arrive un peu à comprendre Dray nananananère, oki c'est un peu normale parce que c'est à cause de moi qu'il est comme ça mais quand même ! lol gros gros bisous ! et merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review !

**Prudence-moony :** tu vois j'ai mis des guillemets ! ;D c'est mieux comme ça ? Sinon merci pour tes critiques constructives c'est vraiment très très très gentille et merci pour tes compliments, je te dis pas comme je suis devenue toute rouge ! lol, c'est vraiment gentil j'espère que tu apprécieras autant la suite ! bisouuuuuuuuuuuuus et merci pour ta review !

**Misha :** eestttttttttttt la gagnante est Misha ! public en délire et oui ! tu avais tout bon ;) c'était bien notre Ryry national, y avait que lui pour conduire une voiture moldu en pleine nuit et écouté de la musique country….. lol. Merci pour ta review !

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif voilà à cause de toi je pleures de joie ! lol wouaaaaaaaaaaaaah a chaque fois que je recois une review et qu'il y a marqué de 'Le Saut de l'Ange' avec tout plein de compliment dedans je défaille………. Je t'adoooooooore tu es vraiment super ! et puis tu es une auteuse et une traductrice hors pairs, ne te sousestime vraiment pas ! moi tu es une de mes auteuse préférée alors ça me fait très très très plaisir ! je vais essayer de me surpasser pour la suite ! bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus et merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

**Hermione Flowers :** ralalalallalala merci ! c'est très gentil j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite ! y auras encore une chanson tout à la fin. Gros bisous et merci pour ta review !

Snif, larme à l'œil, 10 review, j'en reviens pas ! Vous êtes tous adorable ! Merci merci merci et merci milles fois ! Gros bisous à tous !

Florineige


	3. La Catin

**Disclamers :** rien ne m'appartient, on connaît tous le refrain ;)

**Annonce :** vous êtes bon en orthographe et dispensez de bon conseil ? J'ai besoin de vous ! ;) je recherche un ou une correctrice, si vous êtes intéressé et sérieux, faites le savoir par review ou par mail !

* * *

**Pêcher Originel **

_La Catin _

* * *

« Mais pour qui tu te prends ! »

Hermione poussa un soupirs exaspérée. Qu'est-ce que Ron pouvait être enquiquinant quand il s'y mettait ! S'était insensé.

« Ecoutes Ron, si tu pouvais la fermer quelques instant je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante. »

Un ange passa.

Hermione lança un regard à la pièce constatant avec un plaisir mal dissimulé l'effet qu'avait produit sa récente déclaration. Ron debout, la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités. Hermione constata avec un brin de mélancolie qu'il était toujours fidèle à lui même. Grand, large d'épaules, le roux de ses cheveux avait foncé, sa mâchoire s'était développé lui donnant un air plus homme. Car s'était ce qu'il était devenu. Un homme.

Assis dans un coûteux canapé, Virginia l'observait avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux agrandis. Mais même comme ça, elle était magnifique. Belle, tout simplement. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et troqués leurs couleur carotte par un auburn au reflet doré. Ils tombaient sur sa poitrine que la grossesse avait sublimé. Mais s'était bien le seul signe visible qu'elle avait un jour enfanté. Sa taille était toujours aussi fine, ses yeux toujours aussi bleu et aussi grand, son visage au trait délicats rayonnait littéralement. Elle était heureuse. Et dans cette salle elle semblait bien être la seule…

Au côté de Virginia se tenait Olivia Londubat. Le docteur était toujours aussi séduisant et Hermione se demanda un instant comment Neville avait-il réussi à se marier avec une jolie fille comme ça. Le regard brun d'Hermione dévia jusqu'au jeune homme. Il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Il était même plutôt laid. Son visage était dodu, non. Il était dodu tout simplement, ses cheveux ras et son regard fuyant lui donnaient un air chétif qui ne lui seyait point… Le couple semblait interloqué et leurs regards passaient d'Hermione, droite au milieu de la pièce, les défiants tous du regard, imposante telle une reine dans une robe miteuse, aux autres personnes. Parvati, Lavande, toujours aussi charmantes, l'une brune au corps sulfureux, au regard de braise et au cheveux mi-long, était adossée au mur, toisant Hermione avec colère, l'autre blonde, au corps plus discret, au regard pomme, et au long cheveux ondulé, baissait humblement les yeux ou jetait à la dérobée des regards à Harry.

Harry… Quel homme il était devenu. Hermione en avait eu le souffle coupé. Grand, mince, froid et distant. Son visage fin s'était embelli, ses traits s'étaient adoucis, son teint était si blanc que ses yeux ressortaient davantage. Il avait cette beauté grave, cette beauté sombre, que seuls ceux qui avaient souffert pouvaient se vanter de posséder. Hermione se dérida, son regard… Si fermé… Il était si mystérieux. Ou était passé l'adolescent rieur et impulsif ? Ou était l'enfant émotif et courageux ? Qui était donc cet homme si grave et si secret ? Ou était Harry ? _Son_ Harry…

« Qui es tu… Que veux tu »

Hermione se retourna vers Ron qui la toisait d'un air las. Ses épaules s'étaient affaissé et toutes traces de colère avaient fuies ses grands yeux bleus.

Tous les regards convergeaient vers l'homme.

« Quelqu'un que tu ne connais plus, Weasley. Et ce que je veux c'est vivre ici. » Cracha Hermione.

Une fois de plus un ange passa, jusqu'à ce que…

« Comment oses tu ! »

C'était Parvati. Ses yeux brillaient de colère, ses poings étaient hermétiquement serré le long de son corps. Hermione sentit la rage déferler en elle.

« Je te préviens Parvati… »

« Tais toi ! Comment oses tu débarquer ici comme ça ! Parler à tout le monde comme si tu étais une reine ! Mais tu n'es rien ! TU N'ES QU'UNE CATIN ! »

Hermione la toisa avec une froideur effrayante, tout son corps se redressa et elle apparut dans toute sa splendeur. La splendeur des Malefoy. Même vêtue comme une vulgaire moldue elle en imposait et toute la salle se recroquevilla, ou presque.

« Ne me fais pas ce regard catin ! Tu n'es qu'une traître, une… »

« Ca suffi »

La voix avait claqué, froide, profonde, imposante. D'un ton sans réplique. Harry Potter avait parlé. Parvati s'était stoppé. Un lourd silence pesait à présent, tous regardaient Harry qui s'était levé, impassible.

« Toi, il se retourna vers Hermione, tu pourras restée, autant de temps que tu le désireras, mais si à l'avenir tu réutilises ce ton là… Soit en sure. Je te ramènerai personnellement chez toi. J'espère que tu as compris. Et toi, il se retourna vers Parvati, tais toi ! Tu n'es pas non plus ici chez toi. Souviens t'en la prochaine fois que tu franchiras _mon_ seuil. »

Et sur ceux, il quitta la pièce silencieuse. Hermione battit des paupières un bref instant. Elle était sous le choc, elle ne vit pas les autres quittés la pièce les uns après les autres, elle ne sentit pas la main de Ginny se posée sur son bras, ni le regard haineux de Parvati la balayée. Elle ne sentait que ce vide. Ce gouffre profond qui la plongeait dans le désespoir le plus total. Le vide qu'avaient laissé Draco et Mathéo venaient de se creuser un peu plus, et cette fois à cause d'Harry.

* * *

Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla avec un profond mal de tête. Finalement Olivia Londubat n'était peut être pas si brillante que ça… Avec une grimace elle se releva sur les coudes et balaya la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait d'un regard. Grande, blanche et lumineuse. Des tableaux avaient été accroché aux murs et représentaient la mer, un bateau, un beau ciel bleu. Hermione était dans un lin à baldaquin blanc au rideau léger et bleu qui flottaient doucement. Et puis il y avait cette odeur… Cette odeur qui lui était si familière.

Avec un froncement de sourcils elle se demanda comment Merlin, avait-elle put arriver là. Le seul souvenir qu'elle avait gardé d'hier était un gouffre profond. Une voix claquante, avant qu'elle plonge dans un lourd sommeil.

Le soleil, derrières les hautes fenêtres qui ornaient les murs blancs, étaient hauts dans le ciel. Hermione eut un grognement et se cacha les yeux. Il devait être midi passé. Elle rejeta les épaisses couvertures et se releva difficilement. Son premier réflexe fut d'appeler Emrey, leurs ancien Elfe de maison, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle n'était plus chez Drago. Qu'elle n'était plus chez elle.

Un sentiment inconnu lui étreignit le cœur. Etait-elle heureuse ? Ou ne l'était-elle pas ? Difficile à dire… Elle ferma les yeux, s'était la première fois, depuis bien longtemps qu'elle dormait seule… Le souvenir fugace du corps de Drago, blanc et fin, secoué de sanglots silencieux, lui revint alors. Hermione déglutit, essayant désespérément de penser à autre chose. Elle fouilla la salle du regard, en voulant s'occuper l'esprit, et tomba sur une lourde armoire encastrer dans le mur et orné d'un long miroir ovale.

Hermione était toujours vêtu des haillons qu'on lui avait amené hier, ainsi ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle trouva l'armoire remplie de divers vêtements. Mais, après avoir fouiller l'armoire son soulagement la quitta rapidement… D'ou sortaient _ces_ vêtements ?

Comme pour répondre à sa muette question un elfe de maison apparut derrière elle. Petite, habillé d'une toge impeccable et d'un chapeau de papier, ce fut d'une voix haut perché que l'elfe se présenta.

« Enchanté Madame, je suis Pomkey au service de madame. On m'a envoyé pour vous aider à vous vêtir. »

Hermione toisa l'elfe avec tellement de froideur, que la pauvre créature se recroquevilla d'effroi. L'époque de la SALE était déjà bien loin…

« Tu veux me vêtir avec _ça_… » Demanda Hermione en brandissant vers l'elfe une paire de jean. Un éclair de colère brilla dans les yeux globuleux de Pomkey.

« La maîtresse a eu la gentillesse de prêter à madame ses vêtements, et madame se permets de les outrager. » siffla l'elfe d'une petite voix aigu.

Hermione allait lancer une réplique cinglante quand soudain les paroles d'Harry lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle ravala sa hargne et se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, Pomkey avait réajuster tous les vêtements moldus de la mystérieuse maîtresse. Hermione se regarda dans le miroir et eut une expression dégoûtée. Pomkey l'avait vêtue d'un jean, d'une paire de basket et d'un chemisier. Mais comme lui avait judicieusement remarqué l'elfe, s'était soit ça, soit elle descendait nue.

« Merci, Pomkey » Grinça Hermione.

L'elfe s'inclina si bas que son nez s'écrasa sur le sol, et se retira dans un 'pop' sonore. Hermione se lança un sort de Récurage en se promettant de trouver la douche le plus vite possible, attacha ses cheveux dans sa nuque, et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Devant elle s'étendait un long couloir richement décoré, toutes sortes de tableaux ornaient les murs de bois et bizarrement, ils étaient vide. Hermione eut un mauvais pressentiment qu'elle s'en pressa de chasser. Elle était une Malefoy que diable ! Elle chercha des yeux l'escalier qui s'enfonçait plus bas. Inspira profondément, et descendit.

* * *

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Harry. »

Harry ne releva même pas les yeux de sa tasse de café. Parvati ne se démonta pas. Elle fixa avec colère Harry, attablé à la table de la cuisine, buvant son café, les yeux rivés sur son journal.

« Harry tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ! »

Avec un soupir Harry reposa son journal, et leva les yeux vers la belle jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, croisa bras de jambes, et eut un sourire amusé.

« Oui, Titi je t'écoute. Le problème c'est que tu ne fais que de radoter. On dirai Rogue… »

La mine de Parvati se décomposa. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et ses poings se resserrèrent.

_« Va au diable, Potter ! »_ Siffla t-elle avant de transplaner, non sans lui avoir préalablement, envoyé sa tasse de café à la figure.

Harry éclata d'un rire franc, en s'épongeant le visage. Sacré Parvati et son fichu caractère… D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître les taches de sa chemise et se releva en s'étirant. Une longue journée l'attendait. Heureusement que les vacances approchaient à grands pas… Travailler au Service de la Justice… Qu'elle idée ! Quand soudain il s'immobilisa. Une odeur lui chatouilla les narines. Une odeur connue, un mélange de fleur d'oranger avec un zeste de vanille. Son corps se raidit et ses yeux se plissèrent.

« Pas besoin de te cacher, Hermione »

Hermione sursauta en s'empressa de descendre les dernières marches de l'escalier, le rouge aux joues. Durant un instant, quand son regard se posa sur elle, la jeune femme cru y voir une lueur. Mais cela s'était passé si vite, que cela ressemblait plus à une illusion sortie d'un cerveau fatigué.

« Je ne me cachais pas, » rétorqua t-elle en se composant un visage impassible.

Harry la toisa de la tête au pied, sans expression apparente, se contenta de la regarder sans une once de sympathie et lâcha un glacial « Si tu le dis, » Hermione se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas l'insulter de tous les noms possibles et imaginables.

« Je vais travailler, » murmura t-il en enfilant sa cape et en s'emparant de sa baguette. Virginia est sous la douche et Olivia viendra t'ausculter en fin d'après midi. Ginny t'expliqueras ce que tu as à savoir. »

Hermione acquiesça.

« Une dernière chose. Tu es ici chez toi. » Et il transplana.

* * *

Une demi heure plus tard, Ginny déboula dans la cuisine, les cheveux mouillés, et le regard pétillant.

« Bonjour ! Wow ça te va drôlement bien, tout ça ! » s'exclama la rousse en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette.

« Je ne prends pas ça comme un compliment, » grinça Hermione.

« Prends le comme tu veux, » répliqua Ginny sans se départir de son sourire.

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer sa tasse de café d'un air vague.

« Drago détestait le café, »

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la petite pièce. Ginny s'était immobilisé et Hermione se perdait dans l'étendue sombre du café. Car même s'il détestait le café, Drago en avait le goût. Hermione ferma fort les yeux et se releva.

« Je vais me laver » déclara t-elle d'une voix tendue.

« Tu… tu devrais l'oublier, Mione… » chuchota Ginny.

Hermione s'immobilisa dans les escaliers et sans se retourner, déclara.

« Qui te dis, que ce n'est pas déjà fait ? »

« Ton regard, » Rétorqua Ginny.

Hermione eu un rire sans joie. « Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut se vanter de savoir lire dans mon regard. Et au risque de te vexer Virginia, tu n'es pas cette personne. »

Ginny eut un sourire désabusée. « Ne me sous estime pas, Hermione. J'en sais beaucoup plus sur toi, que tu ne le crois »

Hermione se retourna, et les deux femmes se toisèrent en silence durant un long moment.

« Apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir changé… » lâcha Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

« Apparemment. Et maintenant, vas te laver s'il te plait. Ce midi nous dînons au Terrier »

Hermione acquiesça, et lança un coup d'œil à la pendule une longue te dure journée l'attendait. Surtout qu'elle avait un compte à réglé avec un certain Weasley…

* * *

_Huuum, je ne suis pas fan de ce chapitre, mais par contre je le suis du prochain ! Rencontre avec les Weasley au complet !_

_Indice : le certain Weasley n'est pas Ron… ;)_

Et maintenant les RARs :

**Prudence-Moony :** ) merci pour ta review et moi je dis vive les critiques constructives ! On n'avance pas sinon ! et puis même si rien n'est parfait, il faut toujours travailler d'arrache pied pour essayer d'atteindre la perfection ! je sais que ce chapitre est loiiiin d'être parfait mais j'attends tes précieux conseils pour le rendre meilleurs ;) Sinon pour la mère de Lily… c'est un mystère qui sera résolu dans quelques chapitres… ) merci encore pour ta review ! bisous !

**La Perverse :** kikoo ! quel jolie pseudo … ) pour savoir qui est la mère de Lily je dirai… patience ! ;) pour savoir si ils vont tous se réconcillier, pareil ! ) mais je pense que la fin te surprendra, ou du moins je l'espère ! Bisous et merci pour ta review !

**Légion : l'êtranger :** héhéhé c'est sur que de ce point de vue là… ) oui Harry va pas pardonner comme ça, et puis il va faire son… nan je dis rien ! tu verras bien par toi même ;)… A savoir si Harry est veuf ou séparé… je peux pas de le dire, c'est dans l'intrigue ! désolé ;) gros bisous à toi et merci pour ta review !

**Lily Mackenzie :** ah vos ordre capitaine ! ) et la voilà ! pas géniale, certe, mais encore un peu de patience le prochain sera… croustillant ) mais j'en dis pas plus… bisous à toi !

**Lilouthephoenix :** la voici la voilà ! ) désolé pour ce monstrueux retard, mais j'étais débordé de travail et quelques petits problèmes d'ordre personnels n'ont rien arrangé, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas Florineige fait les yeux du Chat Potté en espérant que tu seras pas déçu ! Bidoo ( traduction : bisous ) et mici de ta review ! )

**Misha :** mi chien ! ) je sais cette blague est nulle te je vais aller me cacher... Florineige se planque sous l'ordi… - nan nan sa femme n'est pas Hermione, et oui la vie a continué sans Hermignogne ! mais maintenant qu'elle est de retour… tout va être chamboulé ! et t'inquiète pas, Harry est séparé… enfin je ne te dis rien ! bisous et merci pour ta review !

**Greg93 :** Oooooooh MICI ! j''espère que celui là ne t'a pas déçu ! mais promis je me réserve pour le prochain… ;) J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et que tu continueras à lire cette histoire, sinon je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi ! allez gros gros gros bisous ! et merciii !

**Pedro0144 :** la voici la voilà, mesdames et messieurs veuillez accueillir laaaaaaaaaa…….. SUITE ! - merci pour ta review ! je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! bisous !

**Lana51 :** Kikoo tôa ! ) comment tu vas ? Mmmmh je t'en ai dis à toi plus qu'à quiconques sur la maman de la charmante Lily, mais ce n'est pas Ginny, d'autre proposition ma petite fan de Smaliville? J'espère que t'aimeras ce chapitre ! Je croise les doigts et te fais de GROS poutoux ! ) miciiiiii pour ta review !

**Sika.sika :** Tout a fait d'accord avec toi ( je suis une fan inconditionnée de Drago devant l'éternel… bave devant l'image de… bref ;) oui c'est vrai que Drago je lui en décolerai bien une ! c'est pas une raison pour frapper sa femme ! ouuuuh le vilain ! ;) mais bon, la nature humaine est ainsi faites… ouuuuuuh la jolie phrase, ou est-ce que j'ai été la pêché ? - bisous ! et merci pour ta review sympatoche !

**Tcheuer Teufel :** - non non la mère de Lily ne sort pas de mon imagination et est bien présente dans le livre ! tu pensais que ça allait être une Mary Sue en puissance ) ça aurait été drole ! - et bien naan ! Tadaaam ce n'est pas Ginny et si elle est rousse ça vient de sa grand mère, la question est ( maternelle ou paternelle ?) héhéhé à suivre ;) C'est sur qu'Hermione y a pas été de mains mortes pour rembarrée le Harry ( ouuuu la vilaine !) j'espère qu'au fils de la fic, tu trouveras la réponse à toutes tes questions ) bisous et merci pour ta review !

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : aaaaaah admiration devant ta review ! ) tout est vrai tu es fantastique ! tu es dans mes auteurs favoris parce que j'adore ton travail ! malheureusement suite à des problèmes de temps, techniques et personnels, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lire, heureusement c'est les vacances et je vasi pouvoir me rattraper en dévorant tous ces nouveau chapitre, car après l'effort ( terminer ce chapitre ) le reconfort ( toi !) alors attend stoi à une avalanche de review ! ) Bisous !

**Dark-Mione :** Moi aussi j'aime bien Hermione comme ça… tu la verras dans toute sa splendeur et son arrogance face au Weasley… ;) quant à savoir avec qui elle va terminer… mystère te boule de gomme ! ;) Bisous et merci pour ta review !

_Et voilà fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimez et Joyeux Noël à tous et à toutes !_

_Florineige_


End file.
